


Buona idea, OTTIMA idea

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [7]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Community: fanwriter.it, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sono anni che ti aspetto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-29 10:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Mi levi una curiosità? Di chi è stata l'idea della vasca?»





	Buona idea, OTTIMA idea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sono anni che ti aspetto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152586) by [total_black_0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_black_0/pseuds/total_black_0). 

> Prompt: bagno caldo (lista 1)  
Contesto: Eurovision 2018  
Commento dell’autrice: dato che sono più mentecatta di quel che credete, ho fatto un giro su AO3 per vedere se qualcuno avesse già usato la famosa scena della vasca di Sono anni che ti aspetto come prompt - e infatti è così 😅 Perciò, mi sembra più che giusto dare i credits a total_black_0 per averne scritto per prima.  
Io spero solo di non aver commesso un plagio disastroso, ché sarebbe proprio una bella ironia in questo fandom.

Ermal prese un respiro. A fatica, dato il caldo che faceva. «Non...» Fu costretto a espirare ben presto: di colpo sentì freddo, e brividi in mezzo alle spalle umide, sotto la maglietta appiccicata alla schiena, come s'inarcò. «Non hai risposto alla mia domanda...»

Fabrizio, le mani ai fianchi di lui - le dita appena sotto l’orlo della maglia, piccoli punti ancora più bollenti - e le labbra ancora impegnate a baciare e ribaciargli quel lato del collo, alzò soltanto gli occhi. «Mh?» Che tradotto: _ Non capisco di cosa parli. _

Ah, ma Ermal sapeva benissimo che l’altro fingeva spudoratamente.

_ «Mi levi una curiosità? Di chi è stata l'idea della vasca?» _

Sospirò, ancora, inarcandosi un poco di più. La carezza che Fabrizio gli fece scivolare sotto la maglietta era rovente, come l’acqua in cui erano immersi fino ai fianchi. Quella che gli imperlava la schiena si raffreddò rapidamente, come l’altro tolse la mano.

Ermal inclinò di poco il capo, cercando le sue labbra, ma Fabrizio abbassò il capo a baciargli lo sterno, e lui gemette _non solo_ di fastidio. «Eddai, dimmelo...»

«No.» Fabrizio iniziò a risalirgli coi baci lungo la gola, e di nuovo con una mano lungo la schiena, portandosi dietro l’acqua con cui avevano riempito la vasca in cui adesso lui stava seduto, con Ermal sulle sue gambe e le mani alle sue spalle per reggersi. Entrambi erano ancora vestiti.

Cosa che Ermal, dalla sua parte, sentiva decisamente frustrante: avere la stoffa ancora a fasciargli il corpo - a pesargli sulle spalle, ad essere troppo stretta in mezzo alle gambe - gli faceva salire ancora più caldo di quanto l’acqua, l’aria di quel bagno d’albergo e la propria eccitazione non gli stessero già facendo andare alla testa; si sentiva leggerissimo e al contempo ben presente nell’abbraccio di Fabrizio, di cui ancora si ostinava ad ottenere una dannata risposta. «Ma ti vergogni?», gli chiese poi, la voce vibrante _anche_ per una mezza risata.

Fabrizio si scostò solo per rivolgergli uno sguardo eloquente quanto quel suo sorriso sbilenco. _ Con quello che stiamo facendo adesso?_, dicevano i suoi occhi. «E tu perché non hai tenuto la scena della piscina?»

Ermal si limitò a riprendere fiato, non rispondendogli.

«Appunto.» Fabrizio tornò alla sua tortura, questa volta carezzandogli la pelle umida della schiena con ambo le mani, facendo ulteriormente rabbrividire Ermal.

Che esalò la propria sconfitta, in un sospiro che lo fece tremare ancora di più. Cercò di nuovo la bocca dell’altro, anche inclinandogli il capo con le punte delle dita, ma Fabrizio gli scivolò di nuovo dalla sua portata, andando invece a premere le labbra su una sua spalla, ancora coperta dalla maglietta fradicia. «Perché non ti fai baciare?...»

«Perché non la smetti di fare domande...» Fabrizio gli baciò il solito punto sul collo, facendolo mormorare e agitarsi un poco fra le sue braccia. Poi coi denti gli prese un lembo della maglietta, tirandolo in su. «Mò leva 'sta roba.»

Ed Ermal obbedì, non senza lamentarsi sonoramente. Almeno, pensava, una costrizione in meno.

L’aria pur calda della stanza gli raffreddò un poco il busto nudo, poco meno bollente dell’acqua in cui erano ancora a mollo. Provare tutti quei brividi lo indeboliva, ma Ermal era abbastanza saldo di nervi di suo da non svenire addosso a Fabrizio mentre, _ finalmente_, gli si slanciò addosso a prendergli il volto e lo baciava, mugolando per il sollievo di quella piccola vittoria.

Ora percepiva più chiaramente la differenza di temperatura: come si strusciava addosso a Fabrizio, anche lui senza più la maglia indosso, nei punti scoperti dalle braccia di lui provava quel freddo che lo pungeva appena e invece pelle contro pelle o sott’acqua provava un caldo indicibile, come quello che gli premeva contro le tempie cui i riccioli erano incollati dal sudore.

Il tempo di altri due baci e Fabrizio gli tirò appena il labbro inferiore, discostandosi un poco, la fronte di entrambi a sfiorarsi.

Il suo respiro lo arroventava altrettanto come il suo sguardo scuro e intenso. «Prendimi. Prendimi, Ermal, prendimi _ adesso_.» E lo travolse in un nuovo bacio, prima di scostarsi del tutto e riportare le mani sott’acqua, via da lui.

Fu più scomodo del previsto togliersi il resto dei vestiti restando seduti e a mollo; Ermal credette di essersi anche lussato una spalla nel contorcersi.

La parte di dopo fu ancora più complicata, rischiarono di cadere diverse volte: Ermal s’era già bruciato una mano nel cercare di trattenersi al bordo della vasca e un ginocchio come ne colpì una parete, e Fabrizio tremava nel cercare di reggersi ai lati, e soprattutto di non scivolare addosso a Ermal - inutile dire che parecchia acqua trasbordò e finì a terra.

Ma fu ugualmente un’esperienza travolgente, come pensava Ermal, il cuore che gli batteva finalmente a un ritmo regolare al termine di quella che era stata a tutti gli effetti una faticaccia. Spalmato sul busto di Fabrizio, cullato dal respiro di lui, pensò pure che l’idea di usare quel tempo libero a disposizione per fare sesso in vasca invece che l’ennesimo giro per Lisbona fosse stata un’ottima idea. «E mò ci serve 'na doccia...»

Fabrizio annuì distrattamente. Era troppo rilassato da quella stanchezza per pensare anche solo di togliere Ermal dalle sue braccia ed alzarsi; l’avrebbero fatto tra qualche minuto, decise.

«...ma prima o poi mi risponderai.»

«Sì.» Gli schioccò un bacio tra quei capelli soffici, carezzandogli giocosamente la schiena bagnata e ancora calda. «Ma non adesso.»

Ermal sospirò sonoramente, ma _ quel _ bagno aveva stancato troppo anche lui per continuare a tormentarlo. Avrebbe ricominciato una volta in patria, pensò. O quando avrebbero avuto una pausa dalle prove senza nessun altro intorno.

Era accaldato, l'aria nella camera lo era, e l'acqua era ancora abbastanza tiepida per farsi un bel riposino prima che salissero a chiamarli per le riprese della cartolina di viaggio. Così chiuse gli occhi.

«...oh, ma che me stai a dormì?»


End file.
